


Cosy

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Cuddled Up [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You and Yusei cosy up to each other on the couch
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Reader
Series: Cuddled Up [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926802
Kudos: 14





	Cosy

**Author's Note:**

> And now we start with some cuddles with some boys from 5d's.

You woke up alone in your bed. It was still a little dark outside, the sunlight barely peaking over the horizon. You groaned softly and roll over, blindly groping the spot beside you where your partner usually slept. It was cold and bare, not even a trace of heat lingering on his side of the bed.

You sigh loudly through your nose, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you try to blink away the drowsiness. You stare absentmindedly at your bedroom ceiling for a couple of moments, waiting for your body to wake up a little more before you decided to move. You were reluctant to get out of your nice, warm and comfy bed but you wanted to go find your boyfriend. And luckily, you knew exactly where he would be. 

With monumental effort you drag yourself out of your bed, wrapping your blanket around your body and dragging it along with you. Even half asleep you were easily able to navigate your way around the house without knocking anything over. Just as you suspected you found Yusei sprawled on his back and passed out on the couch. 

You shake your head, a small smile tilting your lips as you watched him doze peacefully. His lips were slightly parted, his breathing heavy as he snored softly. He was up all night working on his runner and he probably couldn't even find the strength to make it back to bed. He was usually lucky if he could make it to the couch before he collapsed.

You shuffle over to him, trying your best to tiptoe and not disturb his sleep. He obviously needed it. There was no way you'd be able to drag Yusei back to bed by yourself so you decided that you’d just cuddle him on the couch instead. Just as you reached him your feet suddenly caught on the blanket dragging at your feet. With a startled shriek you pitched forward and landed on top of Yusei.

He groaned loudly, jolted awake by the impact of your body suddenly on top of his. His eyes snapped open and he was a little disorientated from the abrupt blow to his abdomen, his arms flying up as if he expected an attack. Your face scrunched up with pain as you moaned lightly, your nose sore and eyes watering from your ungraceful fall.

"I'm sorry" you mumbled against his chest. "I didn't mean to do that."

Yusei sighed, the rush of air turning into a breezy laugh. His fingers curled around your chin and he gently encouraged you to look up at him. Your face was burning with mild embarrassment, your eyes still pricked with unshed tears. Yusei smiled gently as he brushed a few strands of hair out of your face and tucked them behind your ear.

"It's okay" he replied, voice thick with sleep. "Didn’t hurt that much."

You breathed a sigh of relief as you adjusted yourself on top of him. You spread the blanket out a little more, making sure you were able to tuck Yusei in with you. You nestled closer to his chest as he wrapped his arms around your waist, his legs moving and tangling with yours as he shifted underneath you. This couch really wasn’t made for two people to be laying on it but you managed to make it work. Yusei ran his hand down your back in a soothing motion, fingers tracing the curve of your spine and making you melt into his warm touch.

"What time did you knock off?" you inquired.

Yusei hummed in thought as he pondered your question. "Late."

You huffed loudly as you tangled your hands into his mess of locks. Yusei purred softly as you massaged your fingers against his scalp, making his eyes fall shut once more.

"You should get some rest" you said.

You continued to tease out the tangles in his wild hair as Yusei shifted again underneath you, pulling you a little closer so he could snuggle into the warmth your body provided.

"I was resting, until you woke me up."

You paused in your ministrations. A smile tilted Yusei’s lips and you puffed your cheeks out in response, your eyebrows pinching together as you frowned.

"I said I was sorry" you grumbled.

Yusei chuckled softly before delving his fingers through your hair. He gently pat your head, ruffling your soft locks.

"It’s alright, I meant no harm."

You wrapped your arms around Yusei’s neck and pull yourself up his body. You place a small kiss against his jaw, making him hum in response. You nestle your head in the crook of his neck, your nose brushing against his skin as you inhaled his scent. You could definitely fall asleep for a few more hours cuddled together like this. Just as you started to drift back off to sleep you heard Yusei calling your name. You hummed in response, signalling he had your attention.

"I love you."

You smiled, your arms squeezing his neck as you nuzzled your face against his skin.

"Love you too. I’ll see you in the morning."


End file.
